


The Price

by DarkerThanDisney (Kairyn)



Series: Son of Jafar [7]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Femdom, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Manipulative Uma, Paddling, Pegging, Punishment, Uma Being Evil, Under-negotiated Kink, Underage Prostitution, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairyn/pseuds/DarkerThanDisney
Summary: Uma finds Jay after making her plot to break Jay and Harry up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little bit of a blurb. As I was thinking more about the whole situation, I find it unlikely that Uma wouldn't try to blackmail Jay first. She does end up paying Jay a lot but only because Jay pushes for it. So Jay didn't outright LIE about why he slept with Uma... just didn't tell the whole truth either.
> 
> Also, just a question... does anyone want to see that sex scene? I haven't written it yet and it doesn't paint Uma in the best light considering she's kind of punishing Jay and getting ammo to use against him and Harry at the same time... but I thought I'd offer to write it if anyone's interested. It would also increase the rating and number of tags on this. If anyone does want it, I'll put it as a second chapter to this story. Just let me know your opinions.
> 
> EDIT: So, I did that hence the second chapter now...

Jay was trying his best to not be too annoyed as he leaned back against one slightly crumbly brick wall. That was very hard, though, when this was the last place and last _thing_ he wanted to be doing. In his mind, he cursed his Father every way he could think of. If only Jafar hadn't randomly decided that Jay's quota should go up by half, Jay would have been fine. He'd had a little money stashed away to cover Jafar's usual quota hikes but not enough for such a huge one. 

To make matters worse, Jafar had only informed Jay of this random increase when Jay returned for the night on the second to last day before the next barge came in. That meant, not only was there very little time to make up the difference before Jafar's daily deadline, but the market already had slim pickings for theft. Which lead to Jay standing at the end of an alley in a pose he'd gotten far too good at. His vest was unzipped -which only happened on specific corners- and his hips angled to invited people to look and those in the know to buy.

Jay kept his eyes peeled for any people coming and going, but he was careful in the corners he picked so that he wouldn't be caught doing this. It meant less business -which was a mixed bag all on its own- but Jay didn't know what he'd do if everyone on the Isle knew what he did. Jay had managed to avoid doing this for a while this time. Almost two whole months. The only person he'd slept with lately was Harry, and that was because he wanted to. 

He was probably getting in too deep with Harry, Jay realized that. But the Son of Jafar really couldn't help himself. Jay didn't have to explain himself to Harry. And Harry, while possessive, knew better than to demand things from Jay that he wasn't able to give. As long as Jafar was alive, Jay was never going to be able to be loyal to anyone. Harry didn't know the full reasons for that, but he didn't seem to need to know them. He just accepted them, and Jay was embarrassingly glad for that.

Jay heard footsteps coming closer and pulled his thoughts away from the pirate that was becoming such a glaring weak spot that Jay honestly wasn't sure how Mal hadn't spotted his affection yet. Jay turned and saw Uma sauntering over to him -which was alarming for several reasons. One, what was Uma even doing here? Jay deliberately worked corners nowhere near her turf. Two, Jay might not have a sign around his neck saying money for sex, but he was still showing off more skin than anyone not working a corner would. And three, she had a very unsettling smile on her face. 

"Well, well, what do we have here?" she asked as she came to a stop a few feet from Jay and put her hands on her hips. She was still smiling.

"What're you doing here, Uma?" Jay said. "This isn't your turf."

"It isn't yours either," Uma pointed out. She almost sounded pleasant, but Jay knew her too well to believe her tone of voice. There was a tense moment of silence. Jay wanted to zip his vest closed to keep his bare chest from sight but knew that would only draw more attention to it. He tried to act casual instead and wasn't sure he succeeded. 

Uma stepped closer, and Jay resisted the urge to straighten his stance. Again it would just prove he was trying to hide things and hidden things were what other villains dug up with relish. "I heard some of Old Man Hook's crew talking in the shop the other day," she said. Jay instantly felt his blood run cold but didn't let his sudden dread show on his face. "They said something about a whore that worked this corner before barges come in."

Jay could tell she was waiting for him to say something. He didn't look at her as he scanned the street. Luckily there weren't any people around. "So?"

Uma chuckled and got even closer. Jay was forced to glance down at her as she invaded his personal space. "Jafar's son is a whore... well, I guess everyone knew that you were a complete slut, but I doubt anyone would guess you give it up for some coin. How much do you charge? Can't be much."

"Fuck you, Uma," Jay hissed. He shouldn't have. This was a dangerous, delicate situation and she had information that he definitely didn't want spread, but he wasn't going to stand there and let her taunt him either. Not about this.

Uma's smirk grew wider. "Maybe I'll go and let the Tremaines know..." Uma said airily. 

Jay lurched forward to grab her by the arm. "Don't you dare," he hissed. If the Tremaines knew that meant that _everyone_ would soon know. Jay honestly couldn't say what he would do if this got out, but it wouldn't be anything pleasant. Not to mention his Father would kill him. Jafar had made his old-fashioned traditional Agrabah opinions of sex workers and homosexuals _very_ clear.

Jay hated Uma's little laugh. He was definitely going to regret letting it be known how much he _didn't_ want this getting out. "Well then, what'll you give me to keep quiet?" she asked. Her eyes drifted down his exposed chest very obviously. "How much is it worth to you, Jay, that nobody knows your little side business?"

"You're such a bitch," Jay said, but he let her arm go. Uma's smug smile was infuriating. "And you _are_ paying me."

Uma's grin dropped. "I'm keeping your secret. You're paying _me_."

"If you don't pay me, then this is pointless," Jay said firmly. He might be desperate and know that everything was over if his secret got out, but Jay couldn't just let himself be paid in silence either.

"Don't be melodramatic," Uma said. She began to turn away.

"I'm not being 'melodramatic,' Uma. If I don't go home with enough money, my dad is going to kill me. So don't be a cheapskate and fuckin' pay me," Jay said. Uma looked back at Jay with some expression that he'd never seen her wear before and he didn't know how to decipher. Jay wasn't comfortable with the look in the least but tried to pay it no mind. "Or are you saying you came to where you heard someone was selling themselves and didn't bring any money?" he asked sarcastically.

Uma was quiet for a moment as she let her eyes roam over Jay again. He couldn't tell what she was thinking- he didn't know her anywhere near well enough. If it had been Mal looking at him like that he might almost think she was concerned. But this was Uma, so she was probably just scheming something else unpleasant. "... alright," she said. "But if I'm paying you too... I want something extra."

Jay's eyes narrowed. He could probably handle whatever Uma wanted, but he wanted to know what he was in for beforehand if he could. "Extra like what?"

"Call me Captain," Uma said.

"That's it?" Jay asked, warily. It hardly seemed like much and Jay had been expecting something far less pleasant.

"No. But that's where you can start," Uma said. "So call me Captain and do whatever I say all night long and -at the end- I'll pay you your money."

Jay didn't like that. It was too open-ended. But Uma sort of had him in between a rock and a hard place. Jay getting any money at all, was a mini-miracle. "... fine."

"Fine, what?"

Jay wanted to strangle something or someone. "Fine... Captain," he said, trying his best to not sound too sarcastic.

Uma grinned again. "Music to my ears. Come on... I'd rather be somewhere more comfortable than a street corner," she said as she started walking. Jay hesitated a moment and then followed behind with a sigh. He just had to make it through the night, and then he would be fine. Jay zipped his vest shut and reminded himself that he was lucky that he had managed to get her to pay him too. Jay really hated having to sell himself and doing it more than once during a night tended to result in him being drunk as shit the next day. He just really hoped that Uma was like Harry said and not too bad because Jay could imagine that being the leader of a rival gang had led to Uma having some resentment. Jay really hated dealing with other people's problems like that. It always left _him_ feeling like shit after.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm a little surprised at how fast this ended up being written... I just... it flowed out a little disturbingly easily actually...

Uma made sure to make a wide, meandering path back to the Chip Shop. She couldn't hear Jay behind her, but she knew that he'd be following. Despite his attitude, the fact that he'd given in so quickly meant that she really had him by the balls. Figuratively. For the moment, at least. Oh, he was _pissed_ she could tell. But that was sort of perfect because she was angry too. Because how dare he try to take Harry from her. How dare he think that he was allowed to make Harry fall for him or cloud his loyalties in such a way. Uma wouldn't stand for it. Jay had picked his side ages ago, and that meant that he didn't get to be close to Harry. And how dare Jay try and steal Harry away after the fact!

Uma glanced at the reflections in a grimy window that they passed to confirm Jay's presence. He was there and scowling darkly. Good. Let him brood.

She probably shouldn't have agreed to pay him for this, Uma thought as she led the way through the least used and waterlogged alleys she knew. This whole thing wasn't supposed to benefit him at all -not that he knew that. But there had been a weird sort of desperation about Jay when he demanded to be paid too. Desperation that Uma had recognized from some of her own. When Gil came running to her at the shop not sure what happened but gaze unfocused and a knot growing on his head. Or when she had first met Harry, and he'd been hunkered down in an alley with wild eyes, a knife clutched in his white-knuckled grip, and blood streaming down his face. Every Isle kid had that desperation inside of them even if they rarely let it out. The anguish of being on the very edge of ruin. And then Jay had said his father wanted the money that he was out earning and Uma had just barely felt a strange pang from under all the anger and resentment.

Jay was proud, probably one of the proudest on the Isle. And that served him well, usually. But he'd been nearly begging with his eyes for Uma to throw him a bone. So she agreed. In her mind, she played it off as payment for making Harry happy for a bit, even if she couldn't tolerate his closeness to her first mate any longer. It was not _concern_ or _pity_ or even most impossibly of all _guilt_. But since Uma was going to make sure he and Harry were _done_ after tonight, what was a bit of money anyway? She could always overcharge a couple pirates and make it back fairly easily. Besides, being pimped out by your own father was one of the more fucked up things Uma had heard in a while.

The two teens were quiet as Uma sneaked them into the kitchen in the back of the Chip Shop. Her mother's door was thankfully closed, so Uma didn't have to worry about that. Instead, she shooed Jay up the stairs right beside her mother's door. The stairwell was so narrow and poorly lit as to be claustrophobia-inducing. Uma had never liked going up and down it since the steps even sloped slightly to the side, making it treacherous if she hurried, but at least they didn't creak too badly.

The attic where Uma's room was located was cramped and humid from the heat of the kitchen below and the nearby ocean water. Uma closed and locked the door after Jay got in, and tossed him a smirk. "Well, let's see what we're working with, why don't we? Go ahead," she said with a little hand gesture.

Jay rolled his eyes but didn't argue as he started shedding his clothes with quick robotic motions. Uma was mildly disappointed he didn't seem to be in the least embarrassed as he dropped his pants and stepped out of the pile of clothes to be standing in her room, butt naked. She really wanted to see what the unflinching, proud Jay looked like when he was humiliated. "I guess you're used to this, huh?" Uma asked rhetorically as she sat down on the end of her bed. It had taken quite a lot of effort to haul an actual mattress up the stairs, but with the help of her crew, she had managed it. She had salvaged fishing nets to serve as a canopy around the headboard, which Gil -who was surprisingly artistic when he wanted to be- had carved to look like a giant open clamshell. The bed dominated the whole end of the narrow attic.

"Just tell me what you want," Jay said.

"Ah, ah! Remember what I told you."

Jay closed his eyes for a moment and let out a huff of breath. "Captain."

Uma's grin widened. She did love hearing that. She only wished Mal were around to hear it too. To hear her precious second-in-command calling _Uma_ Captain. And all for some coin. "So much for loyalty," she said with delight. Jay visibly gritted his teeth, but Uma didn't care how angry he was getting so long as he kept playing his part. This was his punishment, and he was going to take it. True, he had no idea what he was going to be punished for, but Uma would know, and that was all she really cared about at the moment.

Uma leaned back on her arm. "Come here," she said with a little flick of her finger.

Jay came close to where she was sitting. Uma had never seen Jay so obedient, and it was positively thrilling. Was he like this for Mal? Uma hoped not. Uma really, really, hoped that not even Mal had seen her proud second just quietly doing as he was told. "Get on your knees," she ordered. The thrill increased as Jay obediently went to his knees in front of her without even a moment's hesitation. She did love it when people did as she ordered. A little annoying voice in the back of her head piped up with the sad question of how often he'd had to do this to be so used to it? Uma shoved the voice away. It didn't matter.

Uma reached down to part her skirts. She pulled her underwear off and tossed them over her shoulder without care. Using the leg she had lifted to get the fabric off, she hooked it over Jay's shoulder to pull him closer. "Be a good boy and lick your Captain," Uma said lightly.

Jay gave a slight glare but didn't resist as Uma's leg pulled him closer. Uma's smile fell as she felt Jay's tongue against her already damp pussy. His tongue felt good against her sensitive flesh. Hot and wet and he flicked it in just the right way at the end to tease her clit with the barest of sensation. "Ooh, that's right," Uma said as Jay's tongue flicked again. "You like how I taste?" Uma asked. "I know you probably don't get a lot of pussy."

Uma ignored the look Jay sent her and tightened her leg across his back to pull him to the edge of the bed. Jay had little choice but to brace himself on either side of her even as he continued to lick and suck at her center. Uma was getting more and more excited as Jay's tongue slipped inside of her where she was even hotter only to pull back and tease her clit with gentle scrapes of his teeth and flicks of his tongue. He was good. Uma had hoped he was but hadn't quite been ready for how good.

She moaned a little as Jay licked her again and then sucked on her clit. Her arousal was starting to mix with the saliva Jay had left across her pussy. Jay's tongue swept by again and even dipped into her hole to chase after it. Uma let her head drop back for a moment as she felt his tongue twist and stroke her sensitive insides. How had he gotten so damn good with his mouth anyway? Jay's tongue seemed to be able to almost change shapes; he was so skilled with it. And Uma wanted to feel it more.

Uma reached between her legs and pulled Jay's hat off, which he had failed to do, and tossed it carelessly into the distance. She grabbed Jay by the hair and pulled his face closer. He gave a muffled noise as Uma ground herself against his face. "Come on, I know you can do more than that," she said.

Jay had little choice but to work harder to please Uma since she wasn't letting his face up from between her legs. Uma closed her eyes as Jay ate her out. His face was pressed hard against her from the grip, so he was grinding against her clit every move. Uma groaned and rocked her hips, not particularly caring if that made it more difficult on Jay. Jay licked deep inside Uma, practically fucking her with his tongue to try and get her over since she was cutting off his air supply. Uma moaned and shivered in pleasure as Jay pressed his tongue as deep inside of her as he possibly could. His teeth scraped over her sensitive folds enough to be felt but not enough to hurt, and he sucked hard as more and more of her hot arousal leaked out of the opening he was tonguing.

As her clit continued to grind against Jay's nose, Uma could feel herself getting closer. Her fingers dug into the back of Jay's head to demand even more from him. Jay's hands were clenched hard in the fabric of her bedspread as he pulled out every trick he could think of. He opened his mouth wider to get his tongue deeper and to be able to suck on her sensitive folds. "That's it," Uma said as her thighs trembled around him. "More, damn it!"

Jay was beginning to get desperate for air and couldn't pull back with Uma's grip so tight. Uma gasped in pleasure as Jay twisted his tongue inside her in a completely new way that nobody had ever done before. It felt so amazingly good, and then he did it again.

Uma gasped again and tensed before her clit was once more ground against Jay's face and she went teetering off the edge. Uma cried out as she came with Jay's face still pressed hard to her pussy. Uma held Jay there with an iron grip until she was just trembling from the after-effects. She loosened her hold on Jay, and he instantly moved back. She smirked a little as he glared at her. His face was all red and glistening from a mixture of his own spit, sweat, and her release. Jay's hair was even a mess from where she'd clutched his head. Overall he looked positively debauched already. "You've got a whore's mouth alright," Uma said.

"Are we done?" Jay asked as he wiped his face off with the back of his hand. "I got you off."

Uma laughed and got to her feet. Her legs felt a little shaky, but she thought she hid that well. "Hardly. We're just getting started. I said: All. Night. Long," she said in a little sing-song cadence. Uma moved past Jay to go to her wall where various random things were hanging from when this was a storage room and not her bedroom. "Get on the bed. Face up. Spreadeagle."

Uma picked up a coil of rope and turned to see Jay had got to his feet but had stopped. He was eyeing the hemp in her hands. "You didn't say anything about tying me up," Jay said. Uma's eyebrow went up. Oh, he didn't seem to like that idea. How delicious.

"I didn't say I wouldn't," Uma replied.

"I... would really rather you didn't... Captain," Jay said, obviously tacking on the Captain just to please her.

Lucky, for him, it did. Or maybe it was unlucky for him. After all, Uma wasn't looking to make this easy for Jay. Uma smiled and tossed the rope onto the floor nearby. Jay watched it land and then looked over at Uma. "Hmm, you don't want to be tied up, huh?"

Jay's hand turned into a fist but other than that he looked calm. "No. I don't."

Uma thought for a moment. Her eyes drifted down to the leather cuffs that Jay was still wearing and never took off. "I take it that's what those are about," she said with a nod down at them. "Someone tied you up too tight and long while you were whoring for them?"

"That's none of your business," Jay said stiffly. She chuckled at that little tidbit, she never would have guessed.

"Hmm, how about this," Uma pulled a coin out of one of her pockets. "You call it in the air. You win... I won't tie you up, and I'll do something else. You lose... these ropes are going all over you," she said with a grin.

Jay looked mildly uneasy, but Uma didn't let him process the deal and flipped the coin. "Heads," Jay said. Uma didn't bother to catch the coin as it fell. It clinked against the warped wooden floorboards and rolled a few inches before falling.

Uma looked down and saw King Beast's ugly mug in profile staring off to the side. "Heads," she said. Slightly disappointing, but oh well. "Looks like you're not getting tied up. You should thank me," she said.

"Thank you," Jay said. Uma waved her hand, and Jay sighed. "Thank you, _Captain_."

"You're welcome. Now... what am I going to do instead..." Uma said as her eyes roamed her room for inspiration. Finally, she saw something that made her just too giddy. "Bend over the bed."

"What?"

Uma sent Jay an annoyed look. "Bend. Over. Don't tell me you've never done it before," she said. He shouldn't be questioning her so much. He agreed to do what she said, after all.

Jay sighed in visible agitation but bent over Uma's bed and braced himself against it. "What are you going to do?"

"Stop asking so many questions," Uma said. "It's bad form to question your Captain." Uma went over to the wall and picked up the broken raft paddle that had caught her attention. Most of the handle was broken off, but the big flathead was still mostly intact. Uma made sure to circle around in such a way that Jay had no idea what she had gotten or what she was planning.

Uma brought the paddle up and then down hard against Jay's bare backside with a crack. "Fuck! What the hell!?" Jay turned with a look of shock and outrage on his face.

"Face front," Uma ordered as she pulled the paddle back again. "This is for being a pain in my ass all the time, Jay. So take your spanking like a good boy."

"You bitch."

"Call me that one more time and see how much money you get," Uma threatened.

Jay looked like he wanted to say something else, but she could almost see him bite his tongue. Uma made a circle with her finger and Jay huffed before facing forward again. His hands were fisted in the covers under him, and his whole body was rigid with tension. "Good boy," Uma said before bringing the paddle down again with another loud crack.

Jay grunted in pain. "How long are you going to do this?" he asked through grit teeth.

"Oh, I don't know... how long have you been pissing me off?" Uma asked back. She didn't bother waiting for an answer before spanking him again with the wooden paddle.

Uma couldn't keep the smile off her face as she brought the paddle down against Jay's backside. It didn't take her very long to build up a rhythm of spanking. Jay grunted with each hit, and it didn't take long for sweat to start building on his scarred back from what must be an effort to not fight back. His backside was turning quite an interesting shade from the repeated smacks. Uma thought it incredibly hot.

"Mmm, think of what Mal would say," Uma said as she shifted her grip on the paddle's broken handle. "You just bent over being spanked by your Captain..."

"You're fucked up," Jay said though his voice sounded strangled.

Uma brought the paddle down particularly hard and managed to get an actual cry to escape Jay's throat. "Respect your Captain, whore."

Jay's head dropped forward as he gasped for air. His long hair made a halfway decent curtain to block out his expression. Uma's smile grew, and she brought the paddle down again. Jay's whole ass was probably going to be black and blue from the spanking, Uma thought with glee as she hit him again. She wondered what half-assed excuse he was going to give Mal to explain why he couldn't sit right. Uma almost laughed but managed to hold back as she spanked him again.

"S-stop!" Jay gasped after what Uma had counted up to be nearly forty hits with the paddle. "Fuckin' stop!"

Uma paused and put her hand on her hip. "Why should I?" she asked. Her arm was getting a bit tired of the repeated hits, and Jay's whole body was trembling, but she was the one saying when it was enough. She was the Captain.

Jay looked over his shoulder at her and Uma was sadistically pleased to see his face all red and his eyes very clearly too watery from pain, although he wasn't actually crying. Jay must have realized he didn't have a reason to stop that Uma would particularly care about. "Just... stop," Jay said, his voice was strained. "Please, Captain."

"See, you can remember to call me that," Uma said with a grin. "Alright, slut, since you asked so nicely, I'll stop spanking your ass if you give me something in return."

"... what?" Jay asked, warily.

Uma dropped the paddle she'd been using. "Get on the bed." Jay cautiously got onto the bed entirely. "Now sit," Uma said as if she were talking to a dog.

Jay glared a little but rolled to sit down. He hissed in pain as he came to rest on his bruised backside but didn't talk back. "Mal probably doesn't know how obedient you get after a spanking does she?" Uma asked as she started undoing her clothes.

"You're such a-" Jay abruptly bit his lip and Uma raised an eyebrow. He had caught himself at the last minute. Uma was a little disappointed. She would have liked to take back the promise of money. Uma dropped her clothes, put her hat on her dresser, and flopped down in front of Jay. She was amused when how hard she sat caused Jay to bounce slightly, and he barely stifled the sound of pain.

"So, here's what I want you to do since I was so nice to stop spanking you. Play with yourself," Uma said with a gesture to Jay's limp cock.

Jay stared for a minute before sighing and reaching down to take hold of himself with one hand. "I take it you're just going to sit there and watch?" he asked as he started stroking himself.

"For now," Uma said as she leaned back to watch Jay jerk himself.

Uma couldn't help but grin as Jay's skilled thief's hand started to get himself aroused. "Kinda wish I had a camera," Uma said as she continued to watch as his fingers slid up and down. "Then, I could show everyone how you get yourself off."

Jay scoffed. "It's not that different than how any guy gets himself off," he said.

Uma hummed and reached out to rub the tip of his length. There was a bead of moisture there, and Jay faltered slightly as she rubbed it across his slit similar to how she had seen Harry do when she'd seen them together. But Jay said nothing and kept stroking his steadily growing length.

"Mm, you're not too bad, size-wise... I admit I was kind of expecting you to be all tiny and pathetic," Uma said just to mess with him. "Ya know... 'cause guys who get their ass fucked have no real reason to have a big dick."

"That's stupid," Jay said.

Uma hummed and rubbed her finger over Jay's slit again, causing him to let out a little noise this time. "Oh, do you like that?"

"Shut up," Jay bit out.

"You know... you're not a very nice whore," Uma said. "You've got a bad attitude. Maybe I should spank you some more."

"No."

"Then apologize," Uma ordered.

Jay scowled but then forced his face to a more neutral expression. Or as neutral as he could be while jerking himself off. "I'm sorry, Captain."

Uma grinned widely that he remembered to tack her title onto the end. "See? You can be nice. Now, stop jerking yourself off. That's enough," Uma said.

Jay huffed but stopped his hand. His cock was fully erect and dripping a little precum from the tip. His whole face was flushed again, and he was flexing his hand as if he wanted to keep touching himself. Uma reached out and lightly brushed her fingers over the hot length of him. Jay let out a little huff but didn't try anything.

"Mm, this is a good look for you," Uma mused.

Uma gave him a few gentle strokes, relishing the little noises she managed to get out of him before reaching down and grabbing his balls in a tight grip. Jay cried out and grabbed her wrist. "Shit!"

"Tell me one of Mal's weaknesses," Uma ordered.

"Fuck off!"

Uma squeezed harder, and Jay cried out, nearly doubling over. "Tell me. You didn't want to be spanked so this is the alternative. Tell me one of Mal's secrets, and I won't crush your balls." Still, Jay just shook his head, so Uma tightened her grip even more.

Jay cried out again, and Uma saw tears in his eyes. "Shhi-she can't swim!" he shouted. Uma loosened her grip a fraction.

"What?"

"Fuck... Mal and me... we can't fuckin' swim..." Jay grit out. "Never learned..."

Uma's eyebrow went up. "Really? Is that why you never chase us onto the boat?"

Jay let out a long, pained breath and nodded. Uma gave another quick squeeze, which caused him to hiss, and then let Jay's balls go. He groaned and rolled onto his side to hold himself. "Holy fuck... you are so messed up. Don't ever do that again..."

"Or what?" Uma asked. "That was my price for not spanking you raw."

Jay looked up with a glare. "You know I wouldn't have agreed if I knew what you were going to do," he spat out. "You bought me for sex. Not to tell you Mal's secrets. Do that again, and I'm out of here, I don't care what you say."

Uma leaned back and thought about that. Perhaps he had a slight point. She could find out more about Mal later. Although she really didn't feel that bad about taking advantage of the situation when presented with it. He'd probably done something sneakier to Harry at some point. "... fine. No more gang talk," Uma agreed as she sat up straighter. "Now, are you done holding yourself?"

"Fuck you, you almost ripped my balls off," Jay snarled.

"But I didn't," Uma said. She didn't really care what his issue was.

Slowly, Jay straightened again. Uma frowned at his once again limp dick. "You went soft."

"No shit," Jay said. "I'm not a masochist."

"Well, you can't fuck if you're soft," Uma said. "Spread."

Jay gave her an untrusting look but slowly parted his legs. Uma rolled her eyes. "I said I wouldn't do it again. Jeeze," she said as she leaned over and wrapped her mouth around his cock. Jay gasped a little, but Uma ignored the noise entirely.

Uma hadn't blown anyone in quite a while, but she fell into a steady rhythm of sucking and sliding her lips over his length quickly enough. Jay let out a little curse that Uma again ignored as she focused only on getting him hard. She might not be as used to giving blows as Jay himself was, but Uma was relentless. She needed him hard to have her fun.

Her tongue flicked over his head as her lips slid up his length. Uma sucked hard and let her free hand rub at the base of Jay's cock to get him harder faster. Jay was quickly getting hard as Uma bobbed her head over him. Uma pulled her mouth away and looked up with a devilish grin. "You're easy to get hard, aren't you?" she asked teasingly. "But I guess you wouldn't be a very good whore if you weren't."

Jay's face was bright red. "Sh-shut up."

Uma chuckled and licked a long line up Jay's erection. "Don't get all embarrassed," Uma said, although she would actually very much love to embarrass him. "You'd be a pretty bad teenage boy if you didn't get hard from a girl giving you a blow job. Or wait... this isn't all that usual for you, is it?"

Jay didn't respond to that, but Uma didn't care. She sat up and pushed Jay down against the bed. Uma grinned down at him. "You had better not lose it," Uma warned. "You cum in me, and I really will rip your balls off." The very last thing Uma wanted to do was get pregnant. There were things she could take to deal with that after the fact but they might not work and could give horrible cramps. Uma would rather not have to worry about it at all.

"Got it?" Uma asked. Jay nodded, and Uma grinned again. "Good. And don't think you can touch me either."

Jay made a show of holding onto the bed on either side of himself and Uma grinned. "You're so much better after a spanking. I should let Mal know," she said.

Before Jay could respond, Uma pressed down. Uma gasped as she felt her muscles give way to Jay's hard cock. Even though she had just been sucking on him a minute ago, she hadn't quite realized how big he'd be. Jay had his eyes closed tight as Uma sunk down until she was sitting on top of him. Uma kept her hands on his chest, pinning him down and bracing herself at the same time. Just to mess with him, Uma scoffed. "I guess you weren't as big as I thought... I barely feel you."

Jay hissed out some sort of curse, but Uma didn't care. She lifted herself off of Jay's lap and then dropped back down. "Nothing at all," Uma lied before doing it again. Uma rocked her hips hard into Jay's groin just to hear the noise he made. Uma's hands moved up his chest to pinch his nipples hard, and he let out the most amazing little half-stifled moan that she just had to hear again.

Uma barely paid attention to Jay's noises or expressions as she rode him as hard as she could. She was far more interested in her own pleasure at this point, although on occasion, she did remember to tease him either with her pinches or her words. Uma wasn't sure how much he actually heard, but that wasn't the point.

Uma bounced overtop of Jay as if he were just a toy for her pleasure. After a few minutes, she realized he was cursing. It took another few times of impaling herself on his hard cock that she realized that she was riding him so hard that his ass was being pushed into the mattress. The same ass she had beaten not long ago. Uma laughed at that realization and resolved to try and make him feel it even more.

"What's the matter, Jay?" Uma asked as she rocked her hips again to feel his cock twitch inside her. "Don't like being in a girl that much? Are you that much in love with other guy's cocks you can't even cum in a girl anymore?"

"You told me not to," Jay hissed from between his teeth.

Uma laughed. "That's because I knew you couldn't anyway," she said. "You're kind of pathetic after all."

"You're pathetic," Jay shot back.

Uma reached back and pinched a bit of Jay's ass that wasn't fully pressed into the mattress. He jerked and shouted out another curse of pain. "What did I tell you about respecting your Captain?" Uma asked.

"F-fuck," Jay muttered and closed his eyes tight. His face was bright red, and Uma wondered if he really was close to his limit or not.

"Are you going to cum from me pinching your ass?" Uma asked as she rocked her hips to keep her own pleasure going. "That's what people do to cute girls, you know."

"It. Hurts," Jay said angrily.

Uma scoffed. "Maybe you'll remember that when you're being such a pain next time," Uma said before starting to ride his dick again. Jay let out a long hiss of a breath. His hands kept twisting and tugging at the comforter, but he hadn't grabbed for Uma at all. Again, Uma felt that familiar thrill of having her orders followed. Who knew that Jay would be so good at it?

Uma used her hands on Jay's chest to give better leverage to ride him even harder than before. She moaned as she sped up her own hips and found the best angle to ride him at to hit that wonderful spot inside of herself. Jay was a mess beneath her, and that was a delightful sight. She really did wish she had a camera so she could rub Mal's face in how Jay looked right now with Uma bouncing on his dick.

Jay's hips were giving little jerks as Uma rode him, which only helped Uma get even more sensation of it each time she impaled herself on him. And it told her that he didn't hate at least this part as much as he probably would like to. Uma ran her hands down Jay's toned chest, leaving bright red scratches from her nails as she did. Jay hissed in pain even as he arched.

Uma felt her orgasm approaching and pushed herself more upright to better ride Jay's seemingly automatic thrusts. She watched as Jay's scratched chest heaved for air and his hair stuck to his damp skin. Uma lowered a hand to her clit and rubbed the hard nub as she ground down against Jay's groin.

As she moved her hips, Uma could practically feel Jay's dick throbbing inside of her. "You're twitching, Jay, you like being used that much? Being someone else's toy gets you off, doesn't it?" she asked.

"Of course not," Jay managed to say, but his voice was strained, and Uma loved the nearly pained expression on his face.

Uma teased her breast with her other hand to bring herself even more pleasure. "Don't you dare cum in me," she threatened. "Or you won't ever do it again." Uma moved her hand faster as she impaled herself on him a few more times. Jay huffed and gasped as Uma pleasured herself.

After a few more moments, Uma managed to grind against him just right in combination with her own fingers at her clit and came. She cried out in pleasure as the tension that had been building all through her body just released in one moment. Jay shouted a curse as Uma's body squeezed tight around his throbbing cock. "S-shit... get off..." Jay said.

Uma was still panting as she reached back and grabbed hold of Jay's balls again. She squeezed, and Jay let out a shout of pain. "I said don't cum," Uma said firmly as she let herself enjoy the moments after her orgasm. Jay actually whimpered, and Uma swore she felt herself growing aroused again. She never would have thought that she'd be able to make Jay create such a sound, but it was heavenly.

Still, Uma didn't actually want to risk Jay cumming inside of her, so she carefully got off his lap. His cock was glistening with moisture and angry looking it was so hard. "Mmm, that doesn't look comfortable at all," Uma said as she crawled off of the bed entirely. "Maybe I should let you calm down a bit."

"D-don't you dare," Jay hissed.

Uma smirked even as Jay glared at her. "What's a matter, Jay?" she asked lightly.

"Don't you leave me this hard," Jay said.

"Well, ask me nicely to finish you off then," Uma said.

Jay glared but after a minute let his head fall back. "Fuck... fine. Please... please let me cum, Captain," he said.

Uma smiled widely. "Mmm, I think that might be the favorite thing I've ever heard you say. Fine. I'll get you off," Uma said as she went over to her dresser. She had planned for this. Uma found the carefully made strap-on and pulled it out of the drawer. It had taken Uma searching nearly the whole island to find what she'd wanted, but she finally had.

Jay was watching with clear trepidation as Uma put the belt around her waist and adjusted the large phallus in front. "... are you serious?" Jay asked where he was half-propped up on her bed.

"Of course," Uma said. "I'm certainly not going to let a whore like you cum in me and I don't like jacking guys off... besides, it's nothing you're not used to right?"

"You paddled my ass into one big bruise, and now you want to fuck it?" Jay demanded.

Uma shrugged and stepped closer to the bed. "Not my problem. You should have been more polite. Now roll over and spread your legs," she ordered.

Jay hesitated, though, and he was eyeing the dildo uneasily. Uma supposed that wasn't very surprising. She had picked the largest she could find, knowing that she didn't want Jay to have an easy time with it. "You can't fuck me with that..."

"If you don't do what I say, then the deal is off," Uma said.

"Are you at least going to use lube or something?" he asked.

Uma considered that. She hadn't really thought about it. "I will... if you say something."

Jay sighed. "What this time?"

Uma leaned closer and stroked the fake shaft she was wearing. "Admit that you're the bitch here. You're a bitch and a whore, and you're going to take this big cock up your ass because that's what bitchy whores do," Uma said venomously.

The thief's eyes widened, and Uma could practically see the gears turning in his head of which thing would be worse. His eyes flicked from the strap-on to the door back to the toy and then to Uma and all around again. Jay closed his eyes after a moment and let out a long, somewhat shaky breath. "... I'm the bitch."

Uma almost crowed with absolute delight to hear Jay say that. Her grin was nearly painfully wide. "And?" she pressed.

She could see Jay shaking and was glad to finally find something that seemed to get to him. Something that chinked that prideful armor of his. "And a whore... and I'm-I'm going to take a big cock up... shit... up my ass, because that's what..." Jay sighed heavily. "That's what bitchy whores do..." he finished.

Uma reached out to grab the back of Jay's head and pulled him closer. "Open up," she said. Jay was clearly confused but wasn't for long as Uma pressed the strap-on into his mouth. He let out a noise of protest even as Uma fucked his mouth with the toy this time. "That was the best," she told him. "So I'll let you get it all slick with your spit. That's the best I've got."

Jay glared up at her angrily, but Uma didn't care. "Hey, it's your ass if you don't get it wet," she said casually.

Jay was no doubt cursing her mentally but gave in and started sucking on the dildo Uma pushed into his mouth over and over. She was curious just how much she could make him take and used her grip on his head to force more and more past his lips until it was awe-inspiring.

After several minutes of enjoying the sight of Jay sucking on the cock that was about to go up his ass, Uma allowed Jay to pull his head away. "Roll over and spread your legs, bitch," Uma said.

"God, you're the worst," Jay said as he rolled over onto his front and spread his legs.

Uma took a moment to marvel at the bruises coming in across Jay's backside before moving forward. "What's that saying?" Uma asked as she got the tip of the strap-on in place. "Close your eyes and think of Auradon?"

Jay didn't say anything, but that was fine by Uma. She rocked her hips forward instead. Jay let out a strangled noise and twisted his fists in her bed cover again as the hard phallus was roughly rammed inside of him. Though Uma had let him get it moist that still wasn't a real substitute for actual lube or lotion.

Uma moaned a little as the strap-on rubbed her clit. "I bet your ass is tight on it, huh?" Uma whispered into Jay's ear before she started jerking her hips forward. Jay let out another noise as Uma began moving. The fake cock was hard and large, and Jay hadn't really been prepared for it. It hurt, and Jay had to grit his teeth hard to keep all the noises from escaping.

Uma shifted to better thrust the strap-on inside of Jay. This also left her hips hitting his bruised ass over and over. Honestly, Uma would be surprised if Jay got off this way, but he wasn't the one that was supposed to be enjoying this.

Jay buried his face into the comforter as he tried to relax and adjust as best he could, but Uma was setting a frantic pace that made relaxing very hard to do. Uma picked up the pace even more as the strap-on rubbed over her clit. Her arousal was back and dripping down her legs somewhat.

Curious, Uma lowered a hand to feel Jay's dick. It hadn't fully softened yet, but it was definitely not as near climax as it had been. "Do you like this?" Uma asked as she rocked her hips hard enough to make Jay let out a strangled noise. "You're not soft, so you must like this."

"I don't," Jay gritted out.

Uma laughed and slammed her hips forward harder than before. Jay gasped in pain and tried to pull away, but that only served to push his cock more into Uma's hand. She squeezed and stroked him just the same way she had seen him do earlier. "Don't do that!"

"Why not?" Uma asked. "I thought you wanted to get off," she taunted as she continued to fuck him hard. "Remember? You're the bitchy whore taking it up the ass."

Jay cursed and almost seemed to thrash, but Uma had him pinned, and all it took for him to lose his focus was one hard jerk from her hips. Uma's arousal was painting all of her inner thighs by this point as she used the thrusts into Jay's ass to bring herself pleasure.

Uma teased his cock more as she fucked him relentlessly. She swore she saw the glimmer of tears on his face, but then he buried it and couldn't be as sure any longer. Still, the idea of it was beautiful. Finally managing to punish him thoroughly for messing with Harry and being an all-around pain was fantastic. Uma moaned and rocked her hips forward a few more times until she came yet again for what was going to be the last time.

Satisfied, Uma pulled back from Jay and started undoing the strap-on. "Alright, you can jerk yourself off now, whore," Uma said lightly.

Jay was laying half sprawled, and half curled on the top of her bed a complete wrecked mess. He did manage to lift his head enough to glare at her one last time before lowering a hand between his legs to take care of his still half-remaining arousal. "Fuck you."

"No, I fucked you," Uma said as she went to put her new favorite toy away. Behind her, she heard little whimpers and moans for a few moments until Jay let out a mostly stifled but long groan. When Uma turned around, Jay was panting hard, and there was a mess of his cum on her covers. Uma went to her side table and pulled out a roll of money. A deal was a deal after all. She tossed it down beside him on the bed. "There. We're done here. I take it you can sneak out on your own?"

Jay was still glaring as he slowly pushed himself up. "... yeah. No sweat," he grumbled as he grabbed the money. He seemed a little taken aback by how much since he looked at it for a second longer time after the first glance, but got off the bed without mentioning it. Uma wondered about that, but she couldn't change how much she had given him now.

Uma watched with a self-satisfied smile as Jay stiffly got dressed and practically limped out of the attic. That was what he got for trying to take Harry away.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh! Also, Ragnaroq wrote a story based on this series called ... Ya Owe Us https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344228/chapters/48239527 and it's amazing... I suggest you all go read it!


End file.
